Freedom Isn't Free
by Lady Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: Kaoru, Megumi, Sano and Yahiko are all living back in the time of the revolution. While on an outing, they discover a sick and injured Battousai. They soon learn that he is broken not only on the outside, but on the inside as well. Can they help him evem
1. Ch 1 ::: Stranger in the Road

**Author's Notes:** Okay, okay, you can smack me if you want to. I know I'm bad. Currently, I have two stories I am completely stuck on. I really need to start something else. I'm not sure if it'll continue with it, but I do need to post something else. Some other people with writer's block might understand, but if you don't please bear with me. Also, I hope to work on different word choice and descriptions.

This story is kinda written off the top of my head, so please forgive if it's not the greatest. Like I said, it's being written because I have no idea what to do on my others, mostly 'The Past Isn't Over'. The title for this story was inspired by my recent trip to Washington DC. I don't know if any of you have been there, but at the Korean Memorial, there's a wall behind a fountain that reads "Freedom Isn't Free" I've heard it many times before but seeing it just had a sort of effect on me, so I named my story after it. In this case, Battousai is seeking more emotional freedom, rather than from a physical restraint.

The time line here is kind of different. In this fic, Kaoru and the gang are living during the time of the revolution. Ages are all the same, just that Kenshin is still the 18 year old Battousai. I'm aware that during the time of Battousai, Tokyo would be called Edo, but just to avoid confusion I'm going to continue to call it Tokyo. The quote at the beginning is because I like it, and it seems to start it off pretty good. That being said, enjoy!

* * *

"_One hundred and forty years ago amidst the chaos and bloodshed which accompanied the end of the Tokugawa regime there was a swordsman in Kyoto who was called Battousai the Manslayer. Battousai carved the way into the new era, the Meiji Era. It was said he was undefeatable."_

The war was over. The Ishin Shishi had won and were now planning out their new government system along with several other people of great importance. He had to get away though. He was done with the fighting. His mind was a mess, his single reason for living taken away and worst of all, by his own bloodied hands.

The rain was coming down steadily now, instead of the scattered droplets. Everything was silent. The sun had set and even the crickets were hushed. Everyone was in their home, nice and dry, maybe laughing and having a good time with their families and friends.

Not Battousai though. His clouded mind was whirling and he was freezing. His clothes were drenched and on top of all that, he found himself sneezing considerably. He didn't think much of it though. He wasn't thinking much of anything.

His feet dragged through the muddy streets as he fought to keep his eyes open. He was vulnerable, he thought vaguely. His right hand was clutching his left side, his left tightly clutching the purple scarf that he wouldn't dare part with. His side was bleeding from a wound that had never fully healed. Battle had reopened it. He was so dizzy by now that he couldn't see straight and would not do to well in a battle now, which only added to his stress.

He finally couldn't go on anymore and fell to his knees. No, not here. He looked around his vision still painfully blurred. Feeling low and pathetic, he slowly crawled through the mud to the side of the road. Once he reached the side, he rolled onto his back, letting the gentle rain wash across his burning face while the rest of his body ached with cold. He brought the scarf closer to his face, wrapping it around his neck weakly. He didn't care if he died, he wanted to die; right here, right now. But it was a mercy he did not deserve, and would not receive.

* * *

Kaoru stared, disgust all over her face as she watched Man and Boy race to see who could stuff the most food in their mouth the fastest. The whole contest, made no sense, but they seemed to enjoy making fools of themselves and causing her to go broke. 

Megumi's face showed much the same emotion, though she wasn't as upset since it was her money. Kaoru had said she would pay for the morning's breakfast, but that didn't mean she approved of the eating habits of the males of their species.

"You two look like idiots," she commented, keeping her voice innocent and sly.

"Calm down Kitsune, we're just eating."

"Like pigs," she finished for them. "And don't talk to me with your mouth full," she said while sipping from her cup of tea. Sano rolled his eyes, swallowed and shook his pair of chopsticks at her.

"Maybe if you ate like us, you wouldn't be so small and weak."

Megumi's eye twitched but she only stared at him for a moment before answering. "What was that?"

"You heard me. Maybe you wouldn't be so damn skinny if-"

Since he had been using his "as a matter of fact" voice, his eyes had been closed and his nose pointed upwards so he didn't see the rice cake as it was hurled at his face. It splattered all over his face and neck causing Yahiko to laugh hysterically, thus choking on a piece of food that had been in this mouth.

Now it was Sano's turn for his eye to twitch and when he heard Yahiko begin to choke he grinned.

"Oh no! Let me help you out there buddy!"

He raised his hand high in the air and thudded Yahiko in the back causing him to bend over, smashing all of the food in his plate.

"Better?" When he didn't stop, Sano raised his hand again, only to be stopped by Kaoru.

"Okay, okay! Enough! Yahiko just take a drink."

He finally stopped coughing and Sano looked at Kaoru. "It would have gone better my way."

The rest of their meal went by peacefully, or, as peacefully as breakfast can go with this group. Once they were finished and had paid, they all left the restaurant and headed back home. They decided to take the long way, as decided by Sano in order to "work all of their food off" but no one really objected. There was nothing to do that day, so being outside was the best thing they could do.

It was the best time to be outside too. The air smelled fresh and clean due to the night's rain. The group of friends walked slowly down the pathway and stopped at the river to dangle their feet in the water. The dojo was still a ways off, they decided to get moving again, hoping to think of something to do so they wouldn't be bored.

"We could go fishing," Yahiko suggested.

"Nah, we do that to often," Sano replied.

"Well then, I heard the carnival was in town," was his next idea.

"That might be okay," Kaoru said.

Yahiko beamed. He liked the carnival.

Sano was the one who noticed something strange about the road ahead.

"Hey guys, what's that on the side of the road," he asked while pointing

Everyone stopped, the question having that spooky effect. It could be lots of things. No one had time to ponder though, because as they cautiously stepped closer it became clearer that it was a person.

"It looks like a child," Megumi said quietly. Fearing the worst, they finally reached the body and stepped around to the side. It certainly looked like a child, but the gasps from the friends proved otherwise. They were all a bit thrown off by his size, but there could be no other that looked like that.

"That's no kid Megumi," Sano said under his breath.

"Kami-sama," was all she said while shaking her head in disbelief.

"Is he...dead?" Yahiko asked tentatively.

Megumi kneeled down, resting one hand on the ground for support and reaching with the other to feel for a pulse. When she felt a slight fluttering beat her eyes widened and her gaze fell to his chest. She watched closely and concentrated hard, finally seeing a slight rise and fall. She sighed and stood again.

"How can Battousai the Manslayer...be dead," Yahiko asked.

"He's not." She pointed to his chest. "Watch closely." She paused a moment. "You see, he's breathing. Barely, but still breathing."

"He's hurt too," Kaoru said pointing to his side. Megumi looked and nodded her head with a small sigh.

"Well come on, let's help him," Sano said moving forwards. He looked the boy for a moment before turning to Megumi. "How should we move him?"

"Sano, things look pretty bad for him."

"Right so let's just leave him out here so he has no chance and dies with no dignity and honor at all."

Kaoru looked at him. He did deserve peace at least. "Megumi, Sano's right. We need to help him." As grave as the things he had done were, and as evil as they said he was, he was in no condition to harm any of the members of the dojo. Even if he had killed hundreds, it had been for them, so they wouldn't have to live in fear of those more powerful than themselves. Kaoru didn't believe in the killing part, but in some aspects, he was a hero.

"I know we have to help him," she retorted. "I'm just warning you all..."

Sano stepped up to him now and got a good look of his face. "Say, do you think it's possible this isn't Battousai? He look so...innocent. Maybe's he's got a kid or something that looks like just like."

"I don't think so Sano. If we want to help, we better do it fast, okay? Yahiko, would you run and get Dr. Gensai for me please?"

He didn't really want to leave, but finally scampered away, leaving the adults to figure out what to do.

"Sano, you should carry him," Megumi said. "I'm not sure what I can move on him and what I can't."

She bent down again and kept a wary eye on the small man for a moment before carefully lifting the side of his Gi and looking at his wound on his side. It wasn't to terrible. Certainly didn't look to comfortable, but the wound itself wouldn't cause death. It was infection she was worried about, as with any injury on a body.

The way he was laying didn't suggest any broken bones, so she figured that for now, they just had to assume he was all in one piece.

Carefully, the three of them situated him so that he was on Sano's back. Sano held onto his arms in front of him and the two women stood on each side, just in case he needed to be repositioned. Sano had no trouble carrying him, since he was so light.

"We need to get some food in this guy," he noted to himself as they were walking.

"He's so little," Megumi said, suppressing a giggle. How could he be the feared Manslayer?Kaoru nodded her head and smiled.

"Watch who you're giggling over. Remember, this is the guy that killed hundreds of people. Maybe they were all laughing too and then, bam! Dead before they could notice he wasn't laughing with them."

"Thanks Sano," Megumi said sarcastically.

Sano smartly didn't reply, but only kept walking at a steady pace until they reached the dojo.

Yahiko was waiting for them at the front gate when they walked up to it.

"Dr. Gensai can't make it down here now. He says he's swarming with patients and he knows Megumi can handle it. Otherwise, he said to bring him down there."

Megumi smiled at the old man's faith in her, but sighed as well. "We can't risk moving him anymore." She opened the gate. "Come on."

As soon as they had him on a futon, Megumi put herself into full doctor mode. She ordered Sano to go get some water and yahiko to help. Kaoru waited for the water and then boiled it in the kitchen.

By the time they had the bowl of hot water in the room again, Megumi had moved so that she was sitting at his right side and had his Gi off. The wound on his side looked gruesome, but it wasn't that serious really. Infection hadn't really set in yet and with the proper herbs and some bandages he would be fine.

He didn't budge an inch throughout the whole treatment, but when she took more time to notice the rest of him, it became evident than the young swordsman had goose bumps all over his arms. He didn't shiver though, which should be the bodies natural response and this unnerved Megumi a bit. She laid the back of her hand across his forehead and pulled back quickly.

"Kami-sama, he's burning up," she said to herself.

Her friends behind her felt like they could only watch as she laid a cool cloth across his head and on the back of his neck.

"But Megumi, look at him," Kaoru protested. "Shouldn't we try and warm him up?"

"It seems like a better idea, but the fever is far more dangerous right now. The coldness is mostly a comfort issue and I'm worried more about overall health right now."

Kaoru still looked skeptical but didn't say anything. Megumi was the doctor here after all. She had now wrapped a bandage around his middle to cover the wound and went back to tending his fever. There had been no improvement and after cooling down 3 more sets of cloths, she finally decided to try and warm up the rest of his body, hoping to get a response out of him.

Kaoru went to get blankets and they covered him. The odd scarf that had been wrapped around his neck was laying at his side. That was the only garment he had that wasn't torn or bloodstained. It was either brand new, or very valued to him. It was for this reason, that they kept it near him.

Megumi watched him closely throughout the day and only took small breaks, at which time, Kaoru watched him. His fever, still not getting any better was beginning to really worry Megumi. He had lasted longer than she had expected, though she feared what would happen during the night. It always seemed like things turned for the worst at night.

She debated on it for awhile, but finally decided it was for the best to get his fever down, rather than have him die cozy and warm. So, she removed the blankets, gaining yet again no reaction and was surprised to see the goose bumps still there. When she laid the cold cloths on him, she almost felt bad, but controlled herself. She would not give in. It was better this way.

He really was just a child. His face, though young for her, was rather handsome. His unusual red hair gave him a distinct quality. He looked so much like a little boy. How in the world could _he_ slaughter hundreds and not even give a second thought? It just didn't seem to fit. She hoped he woke up, so that she could assess whether or not this could be true or all made up.

More time passed and it was probably now the middle of the night. No one in the dojo was sleeping, no one was even tired. The events of the morning were far to exciting to just sleep. Besides, Megumi might need their help.

Again, a cloth was removed, dampened with cold water and reapplied.

"Aha! Look, did you see that! A sign of life!"

"Shhh! Of course I saw it Sano," she said in a hushed shout.

He had finally moved. The cold cloth had triggered a flinch as it touched the back of his neck. Kaoru leaned in closer to listen and whisper along with them.

"Hey, ya think this means he's getting better?"

"I don't know Sano. So far, he's doing okay. I'm feeling better now that he's at least moved, showing his body is still somewhat alert."

"As an assassin, shouldn't he be more alert by nature though," Yahiko questioned.

"Probably. That's what bothers me."

Soon after, he began to shiver, which oddly delighted Megumi. Now, she finally put a light blanket over him and only kept a damp cloth on his head and covering his eyes.

"You guys can go get some sleep now," she said quietly.

"What about you," Kaoru protested

"I'm not tired," she answered.

"Well we aren't either then," Sano cut in.

"Sano please, I saw you yawning like 10 times over there."

"You kept count," he said while raising an eyebrow.

"Do yourself a favor and go to sleep. I'll wake all of you up if anything happens."

Reluctantly, the all headed their rooms and Megumi dimmed the lantern in the room. Taking a spare blanket, she wrapped it around herself and leaned against the back wall, resting lightly.

* * *

Each member rose late that morning. Megumi gave an all knowing smirk. She'd told them they needed rest. She was used to odd hours and late nights, so she didn't mind so much. He hadn't shifted from his position, but his fever was getting better. It was a slow process but at least there was improvement. 

Finally the rest of them woke up and they all gathered to speak with Megumi. They all asked the questions she had expected from each of them. Was he okay? Did he wake up during the night? Did she need anything else?

She found herself shooing away the offers. She busied herself with changing the boy's bandages and checking his fever. It was slowly subsiding. Though his progress was slow, at least it existed.

A few hours dragged by and she again was worried by his lack of movement. Even his breathing was still shallow. Finally though, Megumi noticed a twitch in his eyelids, indicting they were trying to open. The other members, who all happened to be there, noticed her lean forward and they soon caught on to what was happening.

_He was so confused. Voices swirled around him in the background, yet he couldn't make out what they were saying. His eyes wouldn't open and his entire body hurt. His mind was so clouded over that he couldn't think straight._

_He struggled and battled, trying to regain consciousness but each time failed. Not this time though. He was determined to at least get his eyes open._

_His eyes fluttered open. They were hazy with delirium and the remaining fever. He stared straight up at the ceiling and dared not move a muscle, aware that the movement would cause him severe pain._

_"Hello?"_

_The word went unregistered in his mind._

_"If you can hear me..."_

_He heard, but didn't understand._

_"Battousai?"_

The single name snapped him from his world and he searched for the owner of the feminine voice. She sat beside him, surrounded by three other people. He didn't pay attention to them and only continued to try and get a grasp on what was happening.

"No," he managed to rasp out.

"No? Are you not Battousai?"

"No," he said again, shaking his head weakly as he felt his eyes begin to close again.

"Well then who are you," a male voice asked.

"Not anymore."

His eyes closed again, the restful state of unconsciousness taking him yet again, leaving a bewildered group of dojo members behind.

* * *

A/N: Well, tell me if you'd like to see an update for this! Thanks guys!


	2. Ch 2 ::: Dreadful Doctors

**Author's Notes:** An update so fast? Well, for me anyway. I know, I know...I'm proud too. Anyway I really felt like writing today. What better to write than my newest story, right? Just as a couple notes, thanks for the tip in repeating myself by Evening Lilacs. I don't usually do that...so that was kind of odd, lol. Thanks! Also, to eternal-nostalgia thanks for the addition to your favorites!

**General Notes -** If I make it any pairing, it will be a Kenshin Kaoru fic. I just can't write Kenshin and Megumi...not that I've tried, lol. They just do not make a good couple, especially here, since she's older than him. She'll still be rather flirty though, haha. Of course! Kenshin torture is thebest! Lol!Yes, Kenshin is now in Edo/Tokyo. Everyone, except Kenshin of course is in the dojo like normal. If there are any other confusions, I'd be happy to answer!

This chapter kinda skips around a bit, so just to let you know!

* * *

"Not anymore," Sano questioned, finally breaking the silence of the group. "What do you suppose that means?" 

Megumi sighed. "Maybe it means he isn't Battousai anymore."

"Haha," Sano sneered at her with an eye roll. "What if he never was? He could just be delirious."

"And so this is who? His _good_ twin?"

Again Sano sounded his mocking laugh. "You're so funny Kitsune," he said in a sarcastic drawl. He knew there was no way to beat her but he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Glad you think so," was her final comment, and Sano's downfall. She smirked as he threw his hands up in the air and walked out of the room. The three remaining people in the room heard him muttering something about sneaky foxes while storming down the hallway.

Megumi let out her trademark laugh and turned back to look at the once more unconscious soldier. Her eyes held a sort of pity, but also showed curiosity. If this was indeed the Battousai, they would have their hands full. What if he truly was insane? Were the people in the dojo in danger?

Things would all work themselves out, but right now, she needed to stretch. She had either been sitting on her knees or leaning against the wall since yesterday afternoon. She stood, taking one last glance at Battousai.

"Just stay here..."

Sano was in the kitchen, sitting at the table with a pout on his face. Megumi was having an extremely difficult time to not smile as she saw him. She glared at him instead.

"Hungry?"

"Yes, get to cooking," he said with a grin. His grin fell then. He looked like a deer caught in headlights as he blinked and stared, waiting for her to explode.

All she did was let out a sly smirk, causing him to become even more afraid. "Oh I wasn't planning on cooking Sano."

He paled. "Uhh-is Kaoru cooking?"

"No."

This was even worse. "No breakfast!"

"You cook it if you're so hungry! I'm not so why would I trouble myself just for you," she shouted back at him.

Sano looked defeated. He didn't rightly have an answer for her. Suddenly, a grin spread itself across his face.

"Well, because, it's your duty as a woman."

Sano didn't even have time to ponder the consequences of his words. He would have been lucky if it had been rice balls that she had decided to use. Instead, he found a large cooking pot flung at his head. Unfortunately for him, Kaoru had also been passing the kitchen at the exact moment those words had left his mouth. She had grabbed her bokken and was heading for the training hall but spun around and advanced on Sano, knowing this would be far more fun.

Even poor Zanza couldn't fend himself off from the two angry women. Words were flung at him as well as various objects and Kaoru's very wooden and very painful bokken. By the time they were through, Sano had several bruises already forming and had gone temporarily cross-eyed.

"You cook breakfast today Sano. You can also bring all the water from the well today, since that's your duty as a man and later..." Kaoru paused for emphasis while placing a grin on her face. "You can go shopping!"

Both of the women started laughing now, not only at their little "punishment" but also at how Sano reacted to the news. He seemed to be taking things fairly well, but at the word "shopping" he sat up and glared at the two. Words of defiance were making their way out of his mouth, but he quickly stopped himself and held them in.

"I feel better, don't you," Megumi asked with a smile.

"Indeed I do," Kaoru replied with a giggle. Both of them turned now and exited the kitchen, shrieking with laughter.

* * *

Once again, that feeling of helplessness and pain washed over him. His right side burned and his head throbbed. His throat felt itchy and scratchy as well. Again, he had great difficulty with just peeling open his hazy eyes. 

This time, when he'd finally succeeded, he noticed he was alone in the room. He had no idea what time of day it was, but frankly, he couldn't care less. He was tired, exhausted in fact and wanted nothing more than to give into the temptations of a painless and dreamless sleep.

'_Hah!'_

A flash of light crossed his eyes, the flash coming from his own sword.

'_Hah!'_

He saw a body fall, crumpling to the floor in a lifeless pile of flesh and bones. Blood was everywhere. On the ground, on the dead bodies, even on him. It seemed to seep through him magically, as if he was being swallowed up by it.

'_Hah!'_

Another body slumped to the ground. He couldn't breath anymore. He couldn't see. There was red everywhere. It blocked his sight, his hearing and finally his air. He dropped his sword, it clattering to the ground. That was all he saw. His sword falling on a bloodstained background.

"Hah!"

The voice became more distinct now.

"Hah! Come on, keep those swings even!"

It was feminine. Not the voice of the doctor woman, but that of another. His forehead was sweating from the earlier hallucination. It was so strange and so very annoying how a simple word could send him back to the horrors of the revolution.

"Hah!"

The sound persisted and he became vaguely aware of younger voices, repeating the sound. They were quieter and at first he hadn't noticed them. But now they were plainly there. He looked down and saw he was covered in blankets. Good thing too, for he was rather cold.

Trying to avoid his aching body, he carefully sat up and peeled back the blankets. His movements were painfully slower than usual and he wanted badly to just sleep again. He knew he couldn't just lay here though. He steadied himself, and with swaying motions made his way over to the sliding door.

Once it was open, he stepped out into the hallway. He took in his surroundings and instinctively searched for the nearest escape route. There was no one around which he found rather odd. Upon further investigation, the former hitokiri discovered he was in a dojo.

He turned down the hallway, following the voices. Each training yell made his mind dangerously wander back to the revolution. With each yell, his already golden eyes burned intensely. He wouldn't lose this mental battle though. He was done with that. He absently reached to his side.

The emotion he felt when he realized his swords were gonewas unexplainable. He was glad that it was gone, so he could do no more damage, but now he also felt helpless. His swords were his one way of defense, especially now. He could barely think straight.

Finally, he knew exactly where it was coming from. Not far ahead was a training hall, which was currently in use. The leader of the session was obviously a woman. This fact alone made him go even closer until finally, he peaked around the corner, masking his Ki and watching the actions of the people inside.

* * *

Kaoru rested her hands on her hips as she stood at the front of the dojo. She was pleased with each student's progress so far. These were her more advanced children. Even these though, had a long way to go before becoming a master of the Kamiya Kashin style. 

"Ah, ah," she warned a boy who was sparing with another. "Remember to use his strength against him."

She continued on to look over the couple kids who were practicing their swings. "Think about who or what you're protecting. That's what this style is all about," she reminded them.

The group nodded and continued their swings, increasing their power quite a bit at her reminder. She gave a smile.

* * *

His golden eyes drank in the scene before him. Each sword stroke caused his mind a world of misery. Oh, why did he have to be brought here? He gave a slight groan and leaned against the back wall, closing his eyes tightly. He wanted to forget...he wanted to forget so bad. 

If only it was possible to become a new person. To start over completely. He would do that for sure. He didn't know if he could live like this. It would probably only grow worse as he grew older. Things weren't supposed to be this way. He wasn't supposed to live through the war. He was supposed to die an honorably as he could, in battle along with his comrades.

That wouldn't have been likely anyway, since he was merely a tool; a shadow assassin that did his job in the masking protection of the night. The thought disgusted him now. With his eyes still closed, he slid to the floor letting his head drop.

* * *

Kaoru picked up on the groan immediately. She hadn't even thought it could be the young mysterious stranger, but nevertheless, she turned around and looked out of the door. No one there... 

She stepped out and jumped back, holding her bokken straight out in front of her when she saw him against the wall. When she realized who it was, she lowered it and rushed to his side. She gently shook his shoulder, not expecting a respone.

He lifted his head, scarred golden eyes meeting with innocent blue ones. She blinked and stared back into his. Were these the eyes of a killer? The only emotion they showed were pain. Surprisingly, it was both physical and mental. She backed up a bit and removed her hand, afraid to offend him.

"Umm," she started. "Well what are you doing out here? Are you okay?"

Obviously he wasn't, but she didn't know what else to do. 'Just talk to him' she told herself. 'Don't let him think we mean him any harm.'

His eyes moved past her at the students in the training hall. All were so concentrated on their practicing they were oblivious to the predicament their master faced. She turned and followed his gaze glancing back at him occasionally. She just couldn't seem to connect her students and him.

"Battousai?"

Again, the word snapped him back to reality and he looked at her, pain clear in his eyes.

"Please, not anymore," he rasped out. Kaoru looked shocked. It sounded as if he was begging.

"What then, should I call you?"

He didn't answer right away and Kaoru knew better than to try and pry him from his thoughts. He would come back soon enough. Finally, old recognition seemed to dawn on his face and he turned back to her.

"Kenshin...just Kenshin."

She was about to ask for a last name, but when he said "just Kenshin" she realized this was information she probably wouldn't receive at the time.

"Well then Kenshin, shall I get Megumi?"

He shook his head but Kaoru knew better.

"Well I think she should see you. Now that you're awake she'll be able to treat your wounds better."

This time, he didn't protest but didn't offer any agreement either. Still Kaoru stood and watched him for a moment. "Let's get you back to your room okay?"

She bent over and grabbed his arm. His flinch was completely unexpected and caused her to back up and hit the other wall of the hallway.

"Oh-I'm sorry-I didn't," she began.

"No."

"Pardon me?"

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." Now, the odd boy refused to make eye contact. Kaoru nodded her head slowly.

"Can...I help you up now?"

Kenshin waited a moment before finally standing, refusing to have fallen so low he needed help to stand from a mere dojo trainer. She gave him a worried glance but just sighed and walked down the hallway gesturing for him to follow.

* * *

"So what happened exactly," Megumi asked Kaoru outside of the room. 

"I don't know. All I heard was a groan so I went to find out who it was and I saw him. He was leaning against the wall, down on the ground. There's something weird about him..."

"Maybe it's the fact that he is a killer Kaoru," she reminded.

"He doesn't want to be. I-I called him Battousai and he asked me to call him Kenshin, just Kenshin."

"No last name?"

"None that he told me," she replied truthfully. "He also flinched when I touched him. I don't know if he's insane or just hurting," she added.

Megumi nodded and turned towards the door, placing her hand on the handle. "Thank you Kaoru," she said before sliding it open and stepping inside.

Kenshin heard the hushed voices outside of the door but didn't care or understand what they were saying. That sword woman had insisted that the doctor come and check up on him. He hadn't protested, but did not agree with the idea. Finally though, the door slid open and a slightly older women stepped in.

She gave him a warm smile and walked closer. He didn't move from his cross-legged position on the futon. He only kept his head down and refused to speak first, if at all.

"So, Kaoru tells me your name is Kenshin," she said breaking the silence.

He nodded.

"Do you perhaps have a last name?"

He chose to neither nod or answer that time. Just ignore it was what he told himself.

"Not much of a talker are you," she asked softly. "Well, I'm going to have to check your wounds and make sure everything else is okay...last night I wasn't really able to do so."

He blinked but showed no other sign of recognition.

"Kenshin..." she tried again. Nothing. She sighed lightly. "Okay, you don't have to talk. Would you please remove your Gi?"

She said it as if it were as simple as asking him to remove a sandal, as simple as removing a sock and giving it to her. Sure, she did this almost everyday but Kenshin sure didn't. He looked up now, watching her to see if she was joking and if not, tell him he didn't have to. She turned around again, expecting to see him without a Gi and raised an eyebrow when he wasn't.

"Well come on. I can't rightly examine you with your top on." She turned again, fixing something on the side of her own kimono. A loose thread or something.

Kenshin gave a sigh and finally, hesitantly untied the Gi. He still had the bandages wrapped around his middle. Odd, he hadn't even noticed those. When she turned back to him she smiled and stood to walk over to his other side. Carefully she undid the bandages so that he was bare-chested in front of her.

"Kami-sama...are these all from the war," she asked referring to his scarred chest. She didn't wait for an answer, but proceeded to check the wound at his side. "Good news! I think you can do without a bandage. If it starts bleeding again, we'll wrap it up again. Now..."

She turned her attentions to the several scars crisscrossing themselves on his upper body. At one particularly large one, she reached out and checked it to make sure it was fully healed.

"More good news. Your other injuries are-"

She stopped when she saw a look of embarrassment cross the young soldier's face. She let out a laugh.

"So you're a shy one are you," she asked cheerfully. "Well isn't that cute?"

When his face didn't lighten up, she shook her head sympathetically. Apparently, he could slaughter men he didn't know in a second without another thought, but couldn't handle a little doctor's examination.

"I assure you Ken-san, you have nothing I haven't seen before," she said with a sly smile. She had hoped to make him feel a little more comfortable. Unfortunately, he only reddened in the face a bit and looked away again. This time Megumi put on her serious face.

"Okay, I guess you truly are a bit shy...I promise I'll try and make you as comfortable as possible, but please cooperate, okay? I'm a professional doctor so don't worry. Perhaps though, if you would feel more comfortable with Dr. Gensai coming over, I could ask him to come by."

He shook his head slowly. "No, I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright."

She smiled now and continued, checking wounds that might look bad or could reopen. He was still very tense, but had relaxed at least a little bit and this in Megumi's mind was a positive step forward. Finally, she was finished.

"Here, you can put your Gi back on again. One question, do you know if you have any lower injuries, other than your upper body?"

Kenshin immediately shook his head 'no' and even answered to reassure her. "No, I'm quite positive I don't."

She laughed. "Okay, I'll take your word for it." She sat back and looked at him for a moment. "So, you must be terribly young. I would have to say 16, but that would mean you started killing when you were only 12...that's amazing."

Kenshin looked up at her, slightly amused. "You're closer than most. Most say 14."

"You could probably pass as 14, but I am a doctor. So...how old are you really," she asked, relieved to know he hadn't started at the age of 12. Poor thing.

He hesitated only a moment.

"18."

Oh, not much better. So he had been 14. No wonder he was so...odd. "You poor thing," she said out loud. She looked at him quickly. "Oops, sorry."

"No, it's okay."

She stood, and headed towards the door again. "Well for now, I think you're out of the danger zone. You still have a slight fever which is why you're so cold and have goose bumps. Perhaps you should come outside with the others. They're quite anxious to meet you," she said while smiling. "The sun might do you good as well."

He certainly was pale. Well, what could you expect from a shadow assassin? She wondered how long it had been since he was in the sunlight. To her near surprise, he actually stood up and followed her when she went out the door.

"Are you hungry," she asked.

"No thank you." He paused, before continuing. "You never told me your name..."

"Oh! Forgive my rudeness! I'm Megumi Takani, but please, just call me Megumi."

Oh yes, Megumi. Kenshin remembered Kaoru mentioning that. He must've been to out of it to register the information. He nodded to show he understood and they continued their way outside. The students were still in the training hall with Kaoru and as they walked past, several students stopped to stare, their eyes going wide. Kaoru promptly yelled at their lack of attention and they forgot all about the "Battousai look-alike".

Sano was outside already as well as Yahiko. Both of the boys were lounging around on the porch. Sano had a piece of grain stuck between his teeth and Yahiko had a trail of drool coming from his mouth. Megumi gave a sound of disgust.

"Just look at them," she said gesturing at them with her hand. "You could never tell they were asleep only about two hours ago."

She extended a foot and nudged both of them in the side hard. Sano gave a loud snort of surprise and Yahiko awoke, sitting up straight, whimpering,

"I'm sorry Kaoru." He looked around and saw Megumi standing before him. He laid back down, leisurely resting his head on his hands. "Oh, it's just you Megumi."

She was about to kick him again, but he quickly sat up again when he saw Kenshin standing next to her. He stood up followed up Sano who both tried hard not to stare...to much.

"Uhh, Mr. Battousai? I-"

"It's Kenshin you idiot," Megumi said while rolling her eyes. "Mr. Battousai..." she muttered. "Of all things."

Yahiko snickered. "Kenshin then. Say, you wanna grab something to eat in town? I'm sure you have lots of cool and interesting stories to tell!"

"Yahiko!" Megumi sounded appalled. "How dare you!"

His grin was replaced by a look of pure terror and he looked back to Kenshin.

"S-Sorry Kenshin! I didn't mean anything! Honest!"

He only shook his head, not really paying attention to the frightened boy. Yeah...interesting stories alright...

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Dumb Yahiko...well someone had to be the idiot here! Lol. 

Okay, huge feminist here, so the Megumi/Sano scene kinda reflected my own views on people who are sexist! I can't stand it! Lol! Thanks for reading! I would really appreciate some reviews! Thanks so much guys! I wish I could respond to each and every one of you but then I would never get these chapters out. I read and love them all though!


	3. Ch 3 ::: Relapse

**Author's Notes:** Ahh, it's raining. I love it when it rains! Finally, it's actually thundering too. I've missed these thunderstorms, lol. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews guys! I love them all and I especially appreciate those people that tell me more specifically what I did well in and what could've been better! To answer another question, yes they are in Edo/Tokyo in the Kamiya Dojo.

Man, I am really excited about the upcoming summer! This is my last week of school! As happy as I am, I'm always sad about leaving friends...BUT I plan on really writing a lot this summer. I know that last summer I sometimes got an update out a couple days in a row and that was even when I was taking tennis lessons. I don't have anything really planned for this summer, except writing! Lol!

**Evening Lilacs: **Wow! I'm flattered! Thanks! I was kinda hesitant on using the 'huh' as well. I meant it more as one of those scoff like laughs, but even that doesn't really sound it. I appreciate your input and the compliments! They help me a ton! I'm glad this story is right up there with your turtle and Kenshin!

* * *

"_I'm sure you have lots of cool and interesting stories to tell!"_

The boy's excited voice echoed in his head. What was cool and interesting about killing people? He grew alert as the sickening metallic scent of blood reached his nose. He knew it all to well. The sounds of screaming filled his ears; men, women, children who yelled in horror as he drew nearer.

A shiver ran down his spine but he shook it off. Now was not the time to be having a relapse. Still, he felt like he couldn't focus. He squinted his eyes, feelings a throbbing headache coming on. He could see the three people around him moving their mouths, for a moment all of their attention focused on him.

He looked around, staring out at the yard. Was it freezing out here or was is just him? It couldn't be just him, that made no sense. His mind was already starting to cloud over and his body was unsteady. He wanted to reach out and hold onto something to support himself, but there was nothing around him.

His breathing sped up, and for some reason, his body seemed to want to go into battle mode. He felt at his side automatically for his sword. Still not there. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and suddenly felt like he couldn't support himself. He was going to be sick...

His legs suddenly collapsed from underneath him, sending him crumpling to the wooden floor. He was only vaguely aware of two strong hands catching him before he hit the ground.

* * *

"Put him down slowly," she told Sano.

He didn't argue back, but only did as he was told, leaning the now shaking boy against the wall. Yahiko watched closely, fear obvious on his face. Had he triggered his? Surely not, right? Sano backed up, letting Megumi through so she could try and determine what was happening.

Slowly she raised her hand and waved it in front of Kenshin's face. He didn't seem to notice it. She furrowed her brow and gently touched the back of her hand to his forehead.

"I think his fever-"

He suddenly seemed to become aware of her hand touching him and jumped, attempting to swat her hand away violently. Luckily his movements were slow enough in that she could pull her hand back and back away. Maybe it was just her, but his eyes hadn't been that color a moment before, had they? They were odd, for they burned amber, but appeared dazed. He looked confused and Megumi bent down again, inching towards him on her knees.

"Megumi..." Sano said in a worried tone.

"Shh," was all she said as she concentrated on the ex-hitokiri.

She reached her hand out again, placing it on his shoulder.

"No," he cried out, shying away from her as if her touch had burned him.

She shook her head and sighed.

"Kenshin," she said softly. "What're you doing?"

At the mention of his name he looked at her, but didn't seem to see her attempts to touch him as assistance.

"What is going on in your mind," she asked out loud. She looked up at Sano. "I think we should move him back to the futon. Sano, will you help please?"

Sano looked skeptical of the idea.

"How are we gonna do that? I don't think he's going to be willing to cooperate."

"I know Sano," she said standing up. She backed away, simply watching him cower against the wall. Yahiko remained silent behind the pair.

Sano's eyes widened momentarily before they went back to their regular size, though there was some amount of fear hidden within them. He only nodded his head and moved forward, walking past Megumi and standing at Kenshin's side.

"You sure Megumi? I mean...he may look small but...he did kill hundreds single handedly."

"He's in no condition to harm you know Sano," she reassured him with a slight smile.

He felt a bit better and bent down, grabbing a hold of the red-head's shoulders. Immediately he tried to bolt, flinging himself away from Sano. At the unexpected move, Sano lost grip of his shoulders but luckily managed to grab a hold of his ankle. To this, the delirious warrior gave out a yell of anger and it took all of Sano's will not to let go and hide behind Megumi.

"Don't let him go!" she shouted! She didn't need to explain the consequences if Sano let go. He knew it would be bad. Not only would they have a delirious assassin running around Tokyo, but things wouldn't be to good for Sano either.

Luckily, Kenshin was to caught up in trying to escape that he didn't think to turn around and attack his captor. He continued to yell senseless words and phrases and kept trying to stand up only to fall to the ground again. Sano's face would have been comical had it not been for the seriousness of their situation.

"Megumi! Can't you drug him or something,"he shouted.

"Not out here! We need to get him back to the futon!"

He didn't seem to tire only crawled forward now, scratching at the wooden floors. Megumi held her hands to her head and watched him. What on earth was he trying to do! He was going to hurt himself! She moved forward quickly and knelt down at his head. She reached forward and grabbed his arms, shushing him gently.

This didn't seem to work, but at least now she had his arms pinned at his side, allowing Sano to quickly move up and hold down his shoulders. His eyes seemed to stare up in space and he had his jaw clenched tightly. His breathing was ragged and tired but he wouldn't stop squirming about.

"You wanna move him now," Sano asked, risking a glance up at the doctor.

"I want to try," she answered.

Sano nodded again and repositioned himself so that he was standing and leaning over him, still holding down his shoulders.

"Watch out Megumi."

She stepped back, watching Sano closely. Sano thought hard. Now he was stuck. How was he going to move him? He couldn't really carry him in his arms like he would a woman...that would be just weird. He doubted he would be half cooperative enough to be carried on his back. Finally, he figured he'd just have to improvise. He stepped back, letting go of him, much to Megumi's disapproval. She was about to shout out his name when Sano held out a hand to signal he had a plan.

Almost immediately he scrambled to his feet and attempted to run. Before he could even take a swaying step, Sano had wrapped one long arm around his waist, and grabbing his wrists with his other hand.

"Haha," he gave a triumphant shout.

Now it was a simple matter of lifting him and carrying him back to the room where he had been earlier. They knew he wouldn't be quiet, so they decided just to deal with it. Normally, Kenshin could have broken from his grasp but he was to dillusional and weak with fever.

Since Sano was much taller than him, he only had to walk upright and the smaller man's feet dangled off the ground. Sano grimaced with each kick he received to his shins and each yell that sounded in his ear. The cries sounded so anguished and pained. To his dismay, they didn't grow any softer, nor did his kicks lessen in strength.

Megumi and Yahiko followed behind Sano. Kenshin's yells echoed through the dojo. Kaoru and her students had heard them since they had begun, but Kaoru had instructed them to pay them no heed. She however, desperately wanted to run out and look for her friends, but decided to stay as well.

They grew louder though and her students weren't focusing on their sparring partners anymore. She didn't notice because she was staring curiously at the hallway outside of the training hall. Suddenly they heard a thud.

"Ow!"

"What," came Megumi's voice.

"That was my head dammit," he said loudly.

They heard the laughter of a woman and the snicker of a young boy.

"Well I'll fix it for you later, but come on now," she said, laughter still in her voice.

A grumble was the only reply he gave and then suddenly their voices turned to whispers. Kaoru walked towards the hallway now, curiosity getting the better of her. Suddenly, Sano's backside zoomed past her.

"Sano, what in the world," she asked.

"Shhh!"

She blinked and stared at him. She looked at the struggling, finally quieted Kenshin in his arms and back at her students.

"Ooohh," she whispered raising her head a bit in comprehension. She giggled at him and ushered Megumi and Yahiko past her.

Finally the group disappeared around the corner and she stood staring after them for a moment.

"Uhhh." The confused voice of one of her students snapped her out of it and she spud around taking in the scene before her.

All of her students stood staring at her. Some had their mouths hanging open a bit, some just had a raised eyebrow at her. She frowned.

"That was a friend of ours."

None of them bought it.

"Well what are you just standing around for? Get back to your practicing!"

She raised her bokken just a little bit and all of them went back to their practicing. She gave a satisfied smile and continued with her lesson.

"Oh come on Sano! Just hold him still for a minute!"

"You try it! This is harder than it looks," he said back while attempting to hold him still.

"Okay, just tilt his head back and make sure he holds it still then," she said trying to find a way this might be easier.

"Okay," Sano said sounding doubtful.

He brought his hands up to his face, placing one hand at his chin and the other at the top of his head in an attempt to still him. Megumi wanted to comfort him but realized he was like a baby tiger. He looked innocent enough, but right now he was far from it. It was a good thing he was to weak to do anything about their restraining him. What had happened to that polite boy she had just spoken to?

After much struggling the two of them together managed to pour some of the tea with the sedatives that Megumi had quickly prepared down his throat. He began coughing and for a moment both Megumi and Sano were afraid he would cough it up again. Finally he stopped, catching his breath while Megumi turned to fix another cup, just in case.

"Uhhh, Megumi," Sano's voice started.

She looked at him and followed his gaze to where Kenshin had grabbed onto Sano's arm, trying to pry it away from his chin. All he was thinking was that Sano's hand was to close to his throat. His first few tugs had some effort in them, but now he just simply clung to the man's wrist. Both of them were nearly shocked to see his eyes wet with unshed tears. The pure anger and fury that had been there mere seconds before was gone and in it's place was fear and hurt. Sano blinked and Megumi just sat there staring while holding her empty tea cup.

His body trembled and the two adults watched as a single teardrop slid down his cheek leaving a wet trail. He was still now, and let his hands fall to his side, letting go of Sano's wrist. He pulled his arms back in, leaning on them for extra support and glanced back up at Megumi.

Another teardrop fell from his eyes and Sano saw Megumi's own eyes fill with pity and compassion. He shook his head slightly and then looked back at him. He didn't look dangerous at all now. If he hadn't been there and someone told him what had just occurred, Sano would have never believed him.

One last drop fell before his eyes finally shut, allowing them both a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well that actually turned out better than I had planned. Lol, yay! Anyway, this chapter is sort of a side feature, something that was completely unplanned. I wrote it to sort of give you something new because this is my last week of school, like I said so things might be a little hectic. The next time I can probably update again is next Tuesday which actually isn't that long. I also just wanted to spicethis us with some Kenshin pain! Lol! Hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing, because I had a blast!Well, see you then guys and thanks! 


	4. Ch 4 ::: Kasumi

**Author's Notes:** Wow, it's been awhile! I'm really sorry about the delay! Things have been really busy for me lately! Well, I hope you all had a good 4th of July. I know I did! Also, yes I did change my name. All I did was take out the numbers and add Hitokiri. It used to be Lady Battousai654, but I wanted a name without numbers. It seems more original, you know? I was surprised this one wasn't taken as well...lol. And now it matches my email address!

* * *

While Megumi worked, Sano kept a wary eye on the drugged hitokiri. His eyes just before he had been knocked out were almost eerie. So much pain had been in them. There was none of that wild rage that been there while outside.

"Move Sano," Megumi instructed. With a sigh, he obliged, moving around to sit on the other side of Kenshin.

Megumi removed the washcloth from the back of his neck, and replaced it with a cold one. She carefully felt his forehead and let out a sigh when she felt no improvement.

"I've never had to work this hard to get rid of a fever," she said, her tone exasperated. "I'll have to cool him off some more. Sano, get Kaoru to boil some tea. That should help too."

Sano stood up and found Kaoru, already in the kitchen. He told her what Megumi said, and while she hurried off to complete the task, he made his way back to the room. Just as he walked through the door, he caught sight of Megumi pulling open the young boy's Gi.

"Hey," he said looking worried.

"Don't worry Sano, he's not waking up."

Still, he watched the manslayer closely and looked startled when he shifted his head to the side, letting out a cut off moan. His lips were parted slightly, and if he listened closely, he could hear his breathing.

"Poor thing," Megumi said, shaking her head while she placed a cool cloth at his sides. At the cold contact, he only stirred slightly, but made no other move. Sano let out a relieved breath and looked at Megumi.

"You look tired," he observed. "Why don't you go drink some tea right now. I'll watch him, and if he does anything, I'll call you," he offered.

Megumi smiled, and opened her mouth, looking ready to protest.

"Look, you'd better take the offer now," he said before she could reply. "Because I'm about ready for a nap."

Megumi smiled and stood up, stretching slightly. "Alright Sano, I better take advantage of this then." She walked out the door and then paused before turning and looking back at him. "Thank you Sano," she said as she walked down the hallway. Ah, some tea sounded nice.

-

Sano sat against the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

"How long does it take a woman to drink a cup of tea," he grumbled. "Damn Sano, what did you volunteer for?"

He glanced down at the still form of Kenshin, before sighing and looking up again. A sudden noise from the futon made him look down again, curiously staring at the boy. He had uttered yet another cut-off groaning sound, his face looking pained.

"A-Ai shiteru," he muttered softly.

Sano blinked and looked at the kid in amazement. "Umm, no," he said holding up his hands, as if defending himself.

"Ai shiteru...Tomoe," he said softly.

Sano lowered his hands, and watched, still amazed as another tear slid down the young warrior's face. Who was this Tomoe and how could someone so young, already have loved? His gaze was drawn to his hands that were trembling at his side. Maybe he should go get Megumi...

He stood and debated whether he should leave or not. Deciding that he wouldn't go anywhere and that he wouldn't even be gone long himself, he hurried out of the room and towards the kitchen. When he finally reached it, he saw Megumi sitting on the floor, drinking her tea with Kaoru.

"Hey, Megumi, Kenshin's twitching or something."

"Twitching," she asked, a brow raising.

"Well, more like trembling I guess. At least his hands are," he said.

She rolled her eyes while brushing past him, carrying a cup of tea, no doubt for Kenshin. With her free hand, she smacked him in the back of the head.

He lifted his hand to the back of his head, and as soon as she left the room, let out a pained 'ow'. Behind him, Kaoru laughed and he spun around to glare at her before stalking out of the kitchen.

-

His hands had been lightly trembling when Megumi got back to the room, and Sano arrived just in time to see her remove the cloths from his neck and side. She once again felt his head, and this time seemed more satisfied with the results.

"See Sano? I am a good doctor," she said while giving one of her trademark laughs. She stilled seemed worried about him though and reached out a hand to grab onto his own hand. They were freezing cold! She pulled away at the slight shock of it.

"Yeah," he muttered, still sore about being smacked in the head. He didn't notice her expression after grabbing the boy's hand.

Just then, Kenshin stirred again. Briefly, his eyes flickered open, but they didn't seem aware of his surroundings. He closed his eyes again, but he wasn't unconscious. He was struggling to wake up, and Megumi quickly got Sano to help her get some more tea in him. He was a bit uptight about it, since when Sano moved his hands near him, Kenshin's hand lifted to try and swat Sano's away, but other than that, he made no other show of resistance.

"Are we druggin' him again," Sano asked.

Megumi rolled her eyes at his choice of words.

"No, I'm going to try not to."

"What! What if he goes nuts again?"

"_Then_ we will "drug him", but not if that doesn't happen," she answered.

Again, Kenshin began to cough and tried to sit up as a reaction of tea going down his throat. Sano pushed him down, a reaction of his own, but it only managed to make things worse.

"Sano, let him sit," Megumi nearly shouted.

Sano pulled his hands away, watching as the boy scrambled to sit up and rolled over on his side facing away from Sano and Megumi. He was caught up in a fit of rather violent coughing.

"What did you do to him," Sano asked quietly.

Megumi only glared at him a moment before moving around to the other side of Kenshin, in an attempt to soothe him. She stroked his head softly, still earning a flinch. He didn't pull away though and Megumi kept her hand where it was. His coughing soon ceased, and he seemed to calm down.

He remained where he was though, on his side and facing downward. When he didn't move, she removed her hand and she carefully rolled him over again onto his back. He watched her with glassy, unfocused eyes. Sano caught the look of pity in her eye.

"Megumi, he'll get better. There's nothing else you can do for him."

"No Sano, I don't know what's wrong. I don't know how else to help him."

"It's not your fault. Just let him rest," he said. He stood and pulled Megumi up by the arm. "He'll be fine alone for awhile."

Reluctantly, she followed him, sliding the door shut behind her as they walked out. She gave a sigh and smiled up at Sano, once again shifting her mood.

"Thanks Sano."

She walked away in the direction of the kitchen and Sano rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, feeling rather baffled. Women...

-

With a soft grunt, the young hitokiri rolled over onto his side, facing the sliding door. His glazed eyes stared at it. The room was empty, as Sano had left when the hitokiri seemed to fall asleep. He felt trapped in here. His limbs hurt, and his body had that annoying feeling, where no matter what you were either too hot or too cold. In general, he was suffering from overall aches and not feeling well at all.

Finally having enough of the feeling, he pushed himself up on his elbows, and removed the covers from himself. Issuing another soft grunt, he pulled himself into a standing position, not at all comfortable with the wobbly feeling standing brought to his legs. He leaned against the wall, and rested his head against it too, only for a moment, trying desperately regain his senses.

Suddenly the door slid open, and he looked to the one standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Ken-san! I didn't expect to see you standing!"

The voice belonged to none other than the lady doctor, Megumi. He was relieved, but also slightly worried with her presence. Shaking off the surprise, she stepped all the way in, and his gaze fell to the various objects she carried in her arms. The hallway outside of the room was dark, signaling that night had fallen. Losing track of time was unlike him, and he didn't believe he liked the thought.

"So, how are you feeling Ken-san? Any better? I must say you look better! I was worried about you for awhile there!"

He didn't answer at first. Finally looking back at the doctor he just nodded his head in assurance that he was fine. Megumi nodded her head back, a cheerful smile on her face.

Kenshin eyed the things she had brought with her closely, searching for anything he might not want to see. She had set them down on the floor near the door.

She glanced up at him again, and noted how he was standing. His back was pushed up against the wall, and his hands were at his side, seeming to hold onto it as well. Letting out a laugh, she stepped closer to Kenshin. "Look at you, holding onto that wall! Why don't you let go and come sit down over here," she said cheerfully, gesturing to the futon a few feet from him.

He began judging the distance, and wondering if he would make it without looking like a fool. Just as he figured he could, she bent down and tugged his target towards the middle of the room.

"We have more room this way," she explained.

Not only did her moving of the futon discourage him, but his eyes narrowed slightly at her reason for the action. Room for what? When she only offered another smile, he finally stepped away from the wall and walked over towards her as smoothly as he could. Luckily he didn't stumble and land on his face. This was a relief.

She turned her back again to organize her various bandages and ointments. Eying them again carefully, he sat perfectly still with his legs crossed.

With her back still turned, Megumi again spoke to him. Thinking it would be easier the second time, she finally turned around, having prepared some sort of solution with her herbs.

"Ken-san, would you so kindly remove your Gi for me again?"

Immediately the hitokiri froze. Megumi stopped as well, just watching him closely.His eyes stared blankly ahead, and his only movement was a slight shift so that he could further close his Gi. Megumi sighed. That reaction was not only unexpected, but signaled a struggle up ahead. Hopefully she could convince him otherwise.

"Ken-san? Are you alright?" No response. "You know, we've gone through this before. I'm a professional doctor. I won't hurt you, I promise you that."

Still, he didn't budge, keeping his hand closed around the front of his Gi. Standing she opened the door and walked out of it quietly. Kenshin didn't let out his breath just yet, because he had a feeling she'd be back. Not long after, she returned, and this time kept the shoji open. In her right hand, she carried a sword-his sword. For a moment, he tensed, but she stood in front of him, looking him in the eye. She extended her arm, holding the weapon out in front of her

"Will this help?"

His eyes were slightly widened, and he blinked. He gave the slightest shake of his head, refusing to take the weapon. Megumi was patient with him.

"How about if I lay it right here, where you can see it? Does it help?"

Kenshin only watched her lay it down near him. She then stood up again, watching him almost hopefully. She was placing a huge amount of trust in him at the moment. How could she do that, even when she barely knew him? His gaze lingered on the sword before finally looking up at Megumi again. Finally, he gave a slight nod of his head and she grinned. This confused him slightly, though he decided not to show it.

With his shirt finally off, he looked down, avoiding her gaze. He felt terribly uncomfortable with this, more so than last time. Last time, he hadn't been thinking clearly. Again a blush crept to his otherwise smooth pale face and Megumi couldn't stifle a slight giggle. The poor boy.

She covered some of his wounds in a thin layer of her mixed herbs, finding none that needed bandaging. This was good, since she had been worried about an infection, since his fever had not broke. Even that had now seemed to clear up. His eyes weren't as glazed.

He put his Gi back on by now and she stood. "Well Ken-san, I do believe you're okay now!" She was clearly pleased. "You might want to take it easy for a little bit, but I'll leave the door open for you in case you want to come outside. It's a lovely day. Is that okay?"

He nodded, and she promptly exited the room, a satisfied smile still on her face. Kenshin glanced at the sword near the door. She had purposely left it, he knew by the way she had glanced at it before she left. Why though?

This room was beginning to grow old. He was sick of looking at it's walls, and out the tiny window that provided little sunlight. He wanted to go outside again. Slowly, he stood, having regained most of his balance by now. He picked up his sword, placing it at his side and wandered down the hallway, searching for a way to the backyard. He followed the happy voices that came from outside, and finally the group came into view.

His attention turned however to another option. He could slip out the front gate without being noticed. He wouldn't leave, but he wanted to be out on his own again for awhile. He took this option, turning sharply and heading outside. The streets grew more and more crowded as he neared the market stalls. Vendors called out to him, telling him to buy a painting, or some tofu. He ignored them all for the moment, and simply floated through the crowd, seemingly unrecognized. People brushed past the smaller man, not acknowledging his presence. Even though he was happy to get out the confining room, he felt odd being out in broad daylight with all these people.

He pushed the thoughts away. He didn't have to think like that anymore. No longer would be have to restrict himself to lurking in the shadows or late at night. In some way, he felt freed, but another, more powerful emotion gave him that feeling of uselessness. What would he do now? He received some funny looks, regarding his hair and the sword at his side, but he paid neither of them heed. Recognition flashed across some of their faces, a look he never missed. Each man who looked at him with that strange but all too familiar look in his eyes, each woman that hugged her child closer, or pulled them along by their hands hurt him deeply.

His trained ears suddenly picked up on a young voice, in a great deal of distress. Looking through the crowd of bustling people, he focused on a small child, her eyes wet with tears and her face red from the effort of her sobs. He watched for a moment, and then seemed to turn. The cries wouldn't leave him alone though as they seemed to grow louder and more urgent. He looked at the people passing by. Was no one going to help the child? He blinked, looking genuinely torn between leaving and helping her. He didn't want to touch her. He didn't want to soil her innocent soul with his bloodied and ruined hands. He stood completely still, one out of the dozens of people passing by.

-

Kaoru had gone out looking for him. She had been hesitant on the action, but Megumi had assured her that he needed to be found. She didn't call his name, but scanned the crowd carefully, picking out each person. None of them were Kenshin.

With his vibrant red hair, he should stick out, if he was here at least. Of course, if the former assassin didn't want to be found, she may as well have given up already. She pressed on though, weaving her way through the busy market place.

Her gaze caught on a spot of red. She smiled lightly when she saw it was Kenshin. She took a step forward, but stopped abruptly when he didn't move. He stuck out quite a bit, standing stock still in the middle of a busy shopping pathway. Some people made an arc, hurrying past him, while others, not willing to waste any time at all brushed past him. It didn't seem to phase him though and he stared out in front of him.

Kaoru, following his gaze, finally noticed the young girl. Now that she saw her, her desperate cries became more noticeable. The young man seemed completely torn on what to do. He wanted to help her, but seemed to watch her as if he couldn't; as if something was blocking his path. Did he not like children? Now people bumped into her and she refrained from shoving them back as she watched intently. The small child had now stepped forward, in a desperate attempt to find her parents. When she was nearly knocked over by a large man, Kenshin took action. He moved forward, and reached her quickly. Gently, he grabbed her hand and pulled her off to the side. She went along with him, but once safely out of the way, she looked up at him, fright in her big brown eyes. Kenshin had kneeled down, so that he was at her level. Kaoru was surprised when she saw Kenshin's lips moving, he obviously saying something to her, and a faint smile crossed her face.

-

"I'm Kenshin, what's your name?" he then asked.

"Kasumi," she answered meekly.

"That's a pretty name, Kasumi-chan.Are you lost?"

Her lower lip trembled, and for a moment, Kenshin thought she was going to burst into tears.But she only nodded, holding her hand near her face, seeming to want to stick her small thumb in her mouth. A slight, gentle smile crossed the hitokiri's face

"What's your Okaa-san's name?"

The child looked upwards for a moment, and then back at the red-haired man.

"Okaa-san," she answered.

Kenshin yet again felt a smile creep onto his face. He looked behind him, satisfied that no one was staring at them. They may as well not have been there, as no attention was paid to them. He stood again, glancing briefly out the ground, in hopes that Kasumi's mother would have found her. Looking down again, he saw the little girl doing the same thing, only looking at the people's legs since she was far to short to see the tops of their heads.

"Where did you last see her?" he started. If he wanted to find this girl's mother, he needed an idea of where to look. She thrust a small finger towards a vendor who was selling small colorful fans, which fascinated all the younger shoppers. Parents who were pleased with their child's behavior, would sometimes reward them with a toy.

He felt something in his hand and looked down to see that Kasumi had slipped her hand inside of his, while she had the thumb of the other in her mouth. He blinked, but shook the awkward feeling away from him. He headed towards the vendor, letting Kasumi follow behind, her hand clutching his. When the child made no move to run to her mother, he figured she must not be there.

This search might prove difficult, since he had no idea what she looked like. It was hard to gather anything from Kasumi herself, since the child might have had little or no resemblance to her actual mother. Finally he made up his mind and bent down to her again.

"What if I lift you onto my shoulders and you look for her that way? Would that be alright?" His voice was soft and gentle. The child nodded her head and with a swift, ever so gentle motion, she sat on his sturdy shoulders, now able to see those who walked past her. Even if the child didn't spot her mother, the woman searching for her surely would, provided she was looking.

He headed up the side of the street, careful to watch where he was going, and to hold onto Kasumi's legs so she didn't fall.Above him, she searched frantically for her mother. Once he walked up one side, he headed down the other. Kasumi squirmed slightly, but he held her tight, knowing she wouldn't fall.

He wanted to find her mother, but wished he could just set her down and then let her run to her. What would she do if she saw a strange man, particularly a mass murderer carrying her child down the street on his shoulders? He winced slightly at the thought, the term ringing in this head. _Mass Murderer. _

"Kasumi-chan!"

He heard it, though the young girl did not.The voice sounded desperate and on the edge of heart-break if she didn't find her daughter. At least he knew the girl was missed. He had nearly feared that the girl had been abandoned, in which case he had no idea what he would do.

"Kasumi-chan!" it rang again, even more desperate; louder this time.

This time Kasumi heard the voice and she bounced up and down on Kenshin's sore shoulders excitedly.

"That way," she said pointing happily. When the voice called again, Kenshin lifted her from his shoulders and held her against him, his arm supporting her weight. He wove through the crowd once again, using the sound as a guide on where to go since most people here were taller than him.

"Okaa-san!" she finally called out.

There was a slight pause and then her name was shouted again. Kenshin moved forward smoothly and quickly. All of a sudden, a woman appeared out of nowhere, nearly running into Kenshin. She stumbled and he caught her by the arm after recovering himself quickly. He still held onto Kasumi carefully and the child cried out.

"Okaa-san!"

The woman's gaze shifted to the child Kenshin carried in his arms and she smiled, the happiest smile that one could manage. She looked up at Kenshin, her eyes registering something.

_Oh no..._

Quickly, she snatched Kasumi from his arms and held her away from the red-haired man. She was looking in near shock at the sword he wore at his side. Finally she turned her gaze back up to the man that had previously been holding her child. She opened her mouth and Kenshin began to protest.

"Maa, maa," he was already saying to interrupt her.

She didn't let him explain though and had reached forward to slap him on the cheek. It was just then that she noticed the cross-shaped scar where she had hit him. Her eyes widened and she backed away, as if she had just given herself a death penalty. The terror in her eyes as she hugged Kasumi against her was so painful for him. He didn't move an inch though, not even to rub his now stinging cheek.

She only looked down when she felt a tug at her kimono sleeve.

"Okaa-san," Kasumi said quietly, but almost urgently. "That's Kenshin. He's really nice and found you for me."

Kenshin only blinked and kept his gaze trained downwardThe woman looked up at him then, an odd mixture of gratitude and regret on her face. There was still fear lurking in her eyes, but she was trying to hide it. He finally looked up, noticing that Kasumi indeed resembled her mother greatly.

"Gomen Nasai," she said softly. "I didn't know, and I was just so afraid that I'd lost her."

"It's alright. I'm glad I could help."

She smiled, slightly shocked by his politeness. Perhaps she had mistaken him...She had looked to Kasumi, who began waving suddenly. When she looked up again, the strange boy was gone.

-

Kaoru figured he hadn't been aware that she had been following him. She had been genuinely intrigued by his actions. He was great with young children. It was amazing! She almost couldn't believe how carefully he had handled the young girl. When he had received that slap on the face, she had nearly rushed out to his offense. But that would have both blown her cover and she saw that the matter was resolved.

She followed him again, andwhen he stopped suddenly, waiting for something, she realized that he knew she was there the entire time. With a sigh, she moved forward and came up beside him. This was the first time she'd really spoken to him, other than his half-delirious state where she'd sat with him until Megumi had arrived.

"I'm Kamiya Kaoru, just in case you didn't remember," she began.

The nod of his head told her that he did remember. Kenshin hardly ever forgot a name.

"I had no idea you were so good with kids," she then offered. "Perhaps Ayame and Suzume would like to play with you sometime, if you want to that it."

At his puzzled look, she explained further. "Oh, their Dr. Gensai's grand-daughters. They're the sweetest little girls ever!I'm sure they'd love you, and you probably wouldn't mind them either._"_

He let out a slight smile, which Kaoru found fit him well. "Well we should probably head home. Hopefully now that you're feeling better, you can meet everyone else. You are feeling better right?"

He nodded, but figured that he'd break his usual silence and offer her some of his usually rare words. "Hai, Megumi-dono is a good doctor."

The odd honorific at the end of her name didn't seem to bother her much. She smiled slightly at the sound of it, and at the irony that a man who had killed hundreds should be so polite. Perhaps this was his way of atoning. She also seemed to realize that his voice was rare and the fact that he spoke to her thrilled her. The two of them headed home then, and Kenshin mentally prepared himself for the entire group of dojo members.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Make this authoress a happy one and review please? It encourages me to update faster! If there are mistakes in here, which I know there probably are, I plan on revising either tomorrow or the next day, since I'm busy again. Right now though it's nearly 3:30 AM and I got up early. The majority of this chapter was written in one sitting too, so I'm kinda out, lol. I need sleep! 


	5. Ch 5 ::: Catch and Candy

**Author's Notes:** Well, what can I say? I am ashamed...But I can tell you that things have been awfully busy with me in the last few weeks. Homework is overwhelming and I'm currently stuck in all sorts of personal issues. It's not fun. So, I needed my escape, which is what my writing is, and here I am. I actually hope this is better than my other chapters, because as I was reading I didn't like how those turned out.

Anyway, enough rambling. Please enjoy!

* * *

The walk back to the dojo was quiet, but a good quiet. While the young red-head beside her remained silent she mused contentedly. So far she hadn't gotten to know him very well. He was either delusional with fever, impossibly silent or just not there. 

One thing that still lingered on her mind was him with the child. For those moments, she hadn't even seen him as a famed manslayer. He was merely a boy helping a young girl find her mother. It had been one of the sweetest sights, watching him handle her with such care. His entire aura had been on of kindness and gentleness.

Apparently the girl's mother hadn't seen this.

Kaoru had wanted desperately to rush to his aid when he received the slap to the face. The woman had realized her mistake afterwards and Kaoru had almost been waiting for him to go off on her. But he had remained perfectly calm and polite simply walking away when she had glanced downwards.

"Kenshin," she finally spoke softly. He didn't even blink, but she knew he was listening. "Why didn't you say anything to defend yourself when she hit you?" It had been bothering her for too long.

He didn't answer.

"I mean, _I_ could see that you were only helping. I don't see how she could've thought..." she trailed off, having no idea how she could explain herself from here.

"But you aren't her mother," he said softly almost shocking Kaoru. "Everything changes then."

She blinked and smiled softly. What he said did actually make a lot of sense. She didn't have much time to dwell on this though because they rounded the corner and the dojo came into view. It was then that she realized that she wasn't really leading the way. Honestly, she had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she had been absently following Kenshin. She gave him a puzzled look but realized he just had to be good at directions. It finally dawned on her that it might have something to do with his...occupation and she blushed slightly. She was glad she hadn't asked him about it.

She knocked on the dojo gate since they had locked it again after she left. A glance to the side let her know that Kenshin's face was completely stoic. His eyes showed he was recovering from a fever but she was sure that wasn't doing much to confuse him greatly anymore. There were voices on the other side and it suddenly swung open revealing the tall lanky gangster and short spiky-haired kid. No one said a word and it soon grew to an awkward silence. Finally Sano cleared his throat.

"I don't suppose you've brought back any food."

"No Sano, I didn't," she said finally pushing past him. She looked back to see Kenshin hadn't followed. "Well come on Kenshin, you're welcome in this dojo."

Welcome in the dojo. Those were words Kenshin hadn't even dreamt of hearing. Yet here was this woman that he hardly knew inviting him to stay with her friends. Didn't they know who he was? Didn't they fear their lives and reputation just as everyone else did?

It made absolutely no sense that someone would actually go out of their way to be nice to him and help him. He jerked suddenly.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru had her hand half-way up in the air from her reaction of pulling away from him. Her lightest touch had caused him to flinch and back away. The oddest thing was that he hadn't even been thinking about it. It was like it was an instinct of his.

Sano and Yahiko remained quiet just watching him now. The red-haired assassin had his head tipped low lacking the courage to look up at any of them again. His face burned with shame and even anger.

"Well, do you want to come inside," she questioned again softly.

With a sigh of resignation he looked up and nodded his head curtly as if he had been given an order. She smiled and turned again to walk inside this time followed by Kenshin, Yahiko, and then Sano. Ahead of him, Kaoru suddenly gave a pleased squeal when two young girls ran up to her, throwing their arms around her legs.

"Kaoru! Kaoru," they giggled happily.

"Ayame, Suzume," she giggled in return. "When did you two get here?"

Sano answered for them. "Dr. Gensai came by a little after you left. He said he'd be right back. He needed to check something in the clinic."

"Oh." She turned back to the girls and bent down to their level. "Behind me, that's Kenshin. He'll be with us for a little while." She glanced back at him and saw that he was paying attention. She gave a slight smile before looking back at the girls and leaning closer. "He's a little shy, so be nice."

Of course, unintended or not, Kenshin had heard and he turned slightly red at this. How ridiculous. He was being treated like a child, _by_ children. Just how much lower was he going to fall? He resolved then and there that was it. No more humiliating situations for him. He didn't know if he could handle it.

The two girls nodded and looked almost shyly back at the man with the sword at his hip. They stared at this object for a moment before the gaze traveled up to his face. When their eyes met, they smiled and he blinked only once. Kaoru cleared her throat just then and stood up.

"So Kenshin, are you hungry," she asked quietly.

He shook his head, earning a sigh for the woman who was trying hard to be a good host.

"Well you were sick and injured, you have to eat something." She thought a moment. "Rice?"

When she received no negative answer she assumed it was a yes and she turned on her heel to head to the kitchen. Suddenly behind him he heard a sigh. He looked behind him and saw Yahiko and Sano rolling their eyes, displeased about something. When they noticed his icy stare they straightened themselves.

"Um, excuse us," Sano finally voiced while they squeezed past Kenshin.

Now what was he to do? He didn't particularly want to go inside. Things would be far to tense. No, he would stay outside and try to relax before having to deal with them again. Luckily, the two small girls had been excited to help cook and had left as well.

-

"He gives me the creeps," Yahiko said in a whisper once in the kitchen. Sano rolled his eyes and looked as if he wanted to smack him over the head,

"What the hell did you expect Yahiko? He's an assassin."

"Former assassin," Kaoru interrupted. "Remember, he said he wasn't Battousai anymore."

"That coud be a lie," he argued back. "Besides, he was delusional! Not Battousai anymore...what is that supposed to mean?"

Yahiko jumped back in. "But he's so quiet and small and stuff. He doesn't look like a manslayer."

"Yeah, I bet that's what everyone else thought. Too bad they didn't live to prove us all wrong, "Sano retorted.

Yahiko, clearly annoyed with all of Sano's comments just rolled his eyes and concluded. "He still gives me the creeps."

"You know, I still don't know his last name," Kaoru mused. "I wish I knew it..."

They had all been so wrapped up in the conversation, they hadn't noticed a short, grey haired man enter the kitchen. Ayame and Suzume notified the rest of his arrival by squealing happily and darting over to him.

"Hello Dr. Gensai," Kaoru said cheerfully.

"Morning," he called back. "A fine day outside it is, I quite enjoyed my short little walk."

Kaoru smiled and stirred the rice in the pot. "It is a nice day. I was out earlier this morning."

"Yes, you weren't here when I came by earlier," he said while having a seat at the small table. "Say, is that your guest at there?"

"Kenshin? Yes."

He nodded his head and smiled, turning his attention back to his grand-daughters. "I have something for you for later."

Both girls clapped happily. "Yay!" They turned to Kaoru then. "Can we go outside and play," Ayame asked.

"Yeah, play," echoed her sister.

"Go ahead, but if you want some rice, come in soon, okay?"

They nodded enthusiastically before heading outside. Dr. Gensai followed to keep an eye on them.

-

Kenshin had settled with leaning up against the large tree and closing his eyes. The occasional breeze felt good and everything was completely quiet. He had rare silent moments during the Revolution. This was a welcomed change, yet also a frightening one. What was he going to do with his life now? What skills did he posses that would be of any use to anyone ever again?

He didn't have much time to think though. His eyes opened lazily when he heard the high-pitched voices. He wasn't feeling as well as he thought. They were standing right in front of him, and he hadn't even noticed. Kenshin straightened himself out and looked up at them. For a moment, the three just stared at each other before someone finally broke the silence.

"Do you want to play with us," Ayame finally voiced. Suzume watched with hopeful eyes.

Kenshin opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. "I-I'm not very good at playing," he finally tried to explain.

"That's okay," she answered.

He sighed, thinking they would leave now.

"We can teach you!"

"Yeah, teach you," said Suzume, throwing her hands up in the air.

He shook his head, his soft red bangs swishing back and forth.

They turned and ran off. Something told him they weren't that easy to get rid of and he was right. They soon returned, this time carrying a small ball. Ayame threw it at the man sitting at the base of the tree, who caught it and stared helplessly down at it.

An amused Dr. Gensai watched from the porch of the dojo. A smile was growing on his face.

"Now you throw it back," instructed their "leader".

"Throw it back," replied her sister.

Kenshin did as he was told, tossing it gently back to Ayame after hesitating a moment. She caught it with both hands and grinned, then threw it to her sister. Suzume then giggled and threw it back to Kenshin who caught it again, looking almost bewildered.

Their grandfather finally laughed out loud and shouted out the boy,

"Throw it back!" good-naturedly

Kenshin's looked to the side at the sound of his laugh and blinked at the doctor. He made a move to question the point of that, but decided against it. He simply tossed it back, much to the delight of Ayame. This time, she backed up a bit, as did her sister, making the game more difficult. The game continued this way, with Ayame backing up a bit further every time she received the ball. Eventually, the girls couldn't throw it quite far enough to reach each other, and ended up having to run to pick it up. After what seemed like forever, they were called inside for some food.

Kaoru had made extra for their company. There were several bowls on the table and some tofu that Dr. Gensai had brought with him. Ayame and Suzume sat on both sides of Kenshin and Dr. Gensai finally commented.

"Well Kenshin, it certainly looks like you've made some friends!" He didn't realize he was making the former assassin quite uncomfortable. "Don't worry, they'll teach you all kinds of games!"

Kenshin knew his intentions were good, but he simply didn't like all of the attention. He sat with his head tilted downwards, few if any, words passing his lips. An occasional "Hai", or "Iie" was pretty much it. Their lunch continued with the group chatting happily about simple things that Kenshin couldn't even understand. Why were these things important to these people.

Eventually, all of the food was gone, but Kenshin hadn't eaten much. Kaoru frowned slightly.

"Weren't you hungry Kenshin?"

He shook his head politely. "Not very."

Another frown. "Was my cooking not good enough for you?" She sounded offended.

The red-head looked up quickly now, his eyes widened to show his slight surprise. "Iie Kaoru-dono, it's not that at all."

She smiled after a moment of considering this. "Very well then. If you get hungry later, tell me?"

"Hai," he said, and finished it off with an incline of his head.

It was then that the two girls sprang up, and were ready to drag Kenshin off outside again when they're grandfather stopped them.

"Now hold on girls, I thought you wanted your surprise."

The both stopped and whirled around, running quickly back for their treats. Dr. Gensai grinned and instructed them to close their eyes and hold out the hands. They're small fingers soon enclosed around two small candies. They squealed with delight at their treasure, popped one into their mouth, and saved the other to enjoy for later. After shouting their thanks, they were outside once again, leaving the adults alone in the kitchen. Kaoru laughed softly.

"Would you like some," he asked her.

"Well, if you don't mind...it's been so long!" She held out her hand and was rewarded with two small candies as well. She put them both in her mouth and smiled happily. "I forgot how much I love these."

As it turned out, he had brought enough for everyone to have two of the childish treats. Everyone loved them, despite their age. The doctor then turned to their only silent companion.

"You too Kenshin-san. Hold out your hand?" He said it as more of a question, to see how the boy would respond.

He clearly hesitated, before finally raising his hand and watching as he dropped two pieces of the hard candy into his palm. Slender fingers closed around them for a moment before he examined them further. When he glanced up, he found everyone starting at him and he turned slightly red.

_He doesn't know what to do with it..._

Kaoru genuinely felt sorry for him, and kept her eyes trained on him until he finally just closed his fingers around them again and dropped his hand to his side. What he would do with them now was his business she supposed. Had he never had candy as a child? That idea sounded far too insane, even for her own mind. She shook the thought away, but couldn't help but let it linger.

She blinked when he suddenly stood and excused himself from the kitchen to go back outside. Once sure he was completely out of hearing range, Sano gave his thoughts.

"You think we stared at him too much? Scared him off?"

"Could be..." Kaoru said absently.

"Doesn't he like candy," Yahiko interjected.

"He's still so young, and I doubt he had much of a child-hood. He probably grew up without it," Dr. Gensai voiced.

The group nodded in agreement.

-

Being outside again was a relief. All those eyes, they just bore into him and were beginning to be more than he could handle. Going outside was starting to become his escape, and he didn't even mind so much when the two girls came back over to him, giggling more than ever.

They tugged at his hakama, until he finally bent down to their level. He even offered a slight smile, and then unclenched the hand that held his candy from Dr. Gensai. Their eyes glowed at the sight of it. He smiled a little wider, it becoming faintly noticeable.

"One for each of you," he asked quietly.

"Hai," they responded. They turned up their own hands and he dropped one in each of them. He felt satisfied when he saw their faces as they ate them happily.

"Come play with us Ken-ni," Ayame called.

"Yeah, come play Ken-ni," Suzume stated again.

He faltered for a moment and blinked. Ken-ni? Well, he supposed he could live with that. So far, things weren't going terribly, but there was of course, much more trouble up ahead. The young swordsman would soon find that his life hadn't escaped his own war yet.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well, I tried, and I'm still not pleased with that chapter. You'll have to please forgive me. I wanted to get this out so you all knew I was still alive, and I really, really felt like writing. It should hold you guys though until I can get a decent chapter up here. Thanks for your patience guys! I really appreciate it! 

I also didn't have much time to proofread this, so please be gentle when pointing out idiotic mistakes. I probably didn't mean it...Lol. Thanks again.


	6. Ch 6 ::: Shinichi

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys, back again and feeling incredibly stressed and overwhelmed with some things. Plus I just watched The Virgin Suicides. I don't know how many of you have seen that movie...but it did not make me feel good at all. The absolute only thing I felt right now was writing out this chapter, which I did, so please enjoy.

On another note, I am moving into some hopefully more interesting plots and mishaps among them. Wolfdaughter, thanks for pointing that out. I hadn't even caught it! Fixed it! I know the '-san' sounds strange at the end of his name, but Dr. Gensai has to be polite! Okay, so moving on!

* * *

Kaoru had risen early only to find that their guest was already up. Apparently he had something on his mind, even though he tried hard not to show it. His lack of strength however and evident fatigue were beginning to be too much though. Kaoru had picked this fact up the moment she had come across him, his back and head leaning against the outer wall of the dojo porch. She came up along-side him quietly.

"Ohayou, Kenshin."

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kaoru-dono."

She smiled slightly at his formal greeting. "No need to be so polite," she said softly. The morning was such a lovely one, she couldn't take the risk in ruining it by speaking loudly.

He only nodded, not once glancing up from his gaze off into nowhere. She stood in silence for a moment, trying to follow his gaze before finally clearing her throat.

"I hope you're feeling better this morning?" It didn't look like he had slept to well. She opened her mouth to ask him about that as well, but decided not to overwhelm him.

"Hai," was his simple response. Perhaps he was just tired then.

"Are you hungry," she proceeded tentatively.

A simple shake off his head gave her the answer. She nodded her own head to herself and retreated slowly to the kitchen. This time Kenshin did look up, wondering if he should follow.

-

Megumi joined Kaoru shortly after. The slightly older woman gave a yawn and a stretch before leaning against the large wooden table for chopping vegetables.

"Is Ken-san hungry this morning?"

Kaoru found it odd how she found the way she said his name irritating. "No."

Megumi's face fell, her hopes of him gaining an appetite looking low. "Well maybe if we got him something that was actually edible."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "That food last night was from the Akabeko."

Megumi pretended to look surprised. "Oh right, that's why Sano and Yahiko were eating."

Kaoru was ready to jump on her, but stopped herself. Instead, she turned to her and replied.

"I need to go shopping."

Megumi waved her hand as a signal to leave, and as Kaoru marched defiantly out the door, she nearly hit the young red-haired man attempting to get in.

"Oh! Gomen Nasai Kenshin!"

"Daijoubu," he answered softly. "It was my fault."

She turned away when the faintest of blushes came to her cheeks. He said nothing else. She finally looked up while putting on a smile and concluded that perhaps some fresh air would do him some good.

"I'm going shopping, would you like to come?"

He hesitated, glancing to the side where he could see outside. It was bright out now, and the markets would be swarming with people.

"I'm not sure I should."

"But you went out yesterday," she responded.

He knew the answer in his head, but wouldn't say it out loud. Yesterday he had still been near delusional. The only thing keeping them from fully knowing it was his self-control. Even when ill, he could conduct himself somewhat properly. This was a skill he wasn't sure of where he had picked up, but he was just glad that he did.

"I think...fresh air would be good for you." She paused. "And Kenshin, you don't have to hide anymore."

He blinked and looked away from her, staring at his socks absently. A sigh brought him back.

"It's fine if you don't want to go. I'll be back soon."

She turned to walk away, and it took a moment before he found himself going after her slowly, but his intentions were clear. She turned when he caught up to her at the gate.

"I'll go." The way he said it, those two simple words showed her how hard it was for him, and she appreciated that he had decided to actually come with her.

_There has to be hope for him afterall._

-

The market was indeed busy. People brushed past each other in a bustle of busy shopping trips and casually strolling friends and couples. It was the best place to people watch. Kaoru noted with near sadness the way Kenshin would go out of his way to avoid coming in contact with other people. He would turn completely to the side, let them pass by first, or flinch if they did touch.

"Kenshin, over here," she called when she stopped at a particular stall. This was where she bought her tofu. He turned so that he would come up alongside her, and watched carefully as she paid the man. He was pleasant looking; rather young, probably had a family to provide for somewhere by the way he handled the money so carefully.

Kenshin was rewarded for watching the simple exchange with a bitter sting of pain as he remembered his short time as an apothecary when he and Tomoe hid in the mountains.

"_Kenshin!"_

His name brought him back, even in his deep thoughts. When Kaoru glanced around quickly at the sound of it he knew that it wasn't her that had called. No, it had to be...a child?

Running through the crowd of people came a young girl in a flowery red kimono. She carried a pinwheel in one hand, and still shouted out his name.

"Kenshin!" She giggled when she threw her arms around his lower legs.

Kenshin only blinked and let out a surprised breath before bending down when he was released.

"Kasumi-chan," he acknowledged softly. "You haven't lost your okaa-san again, have you?"

"Iie! She's coming too! Behind me!" She pointed in a general direction behind her and Kenshin couldn't help but bring a small smile to his face. "I found you this time," she said happily. "If you're lost, this time I can help you find you're okaa-san!"

"I'm not lost," he said softly.

She went into deep thought then, her face looking quite adorable. She finally had a plan. "You can come meet Okaa-san then!"

"I believe I met her yesterday. She-"

He didn't finish. Before he had the chance to do so, his eyes scanned the crowd again and rested on a quiet looking young woman. She held her hand together in front of her, and her hair was up in a messy bun. She was flushed in the face, and Kenshin stood up when Kasumi ran over to her.

"Where is Otou-san?"

"He's behind us. He'll be right here," she said softly. Her voice proved to be as gentle as her appearance. With a happy laugh, Kasumi ran off, but not before placing her toy in her mother's trustworthy hands. She fiddled with it absently while staring down at the ground.

"Kenshin, was it?"

Kaoru was standing next to him by now watching the woman warily. What did she want now? Kenshin nodded to verify that it was his name. The woman smiled.

"I'm Muriko. Kasumi has said a lot about you. I didn't realize you had helped her so much." She sounded deeply embarrassed, ashamed even. She dropped her voice to a near whisper. "Kasumi told me that some men had been bothering her earlier and she had run from them. They were following her, but stopped when they saw you pick her up." She was wringing her hands in front of her, clearly upset.

Kenshin realized then that they must have been who he felt following them. They didn't feel to be much of a threat, so he hadn't bothered to do anything.

Kaoru pitied the woman now. It seemed that yesterday had only been a misunderstanding between them. Kenshin didn't say a word, just watched her warily as if she were a time-bomb. Kaoru regarded this with curiosity. Was he afraid she would hit him again? When Kenshin didn't respond for quite some time, Muriko seemed to realize that he probably wouldn't.

"May I at least know your name? So that our family can thank you properly?"

"You really shouldn't," he said quietly. Kaoru glanced at him. Was that a trace of low-confidence in his voice?

"Just your name, that's all I would like," she was nearly begging him.

Kaoru watched anxiously, eager to learn of his last name as well.

_Oh, please tell her._

The curiosity was eating her up.

"Himura," he finally said. "Himura Kenshin."

Muriko smiled. "Arigatou, Himura-san."

He nodded his head slightly, just to signify that he understood. After she waited a moment, she finally turned, but not before bowing shortly. He almost winced at the movement, and Muriko disappeared into the crowd. Kaoru didn't know exactly what to say, but decided to leave that alone for now. She chose another topic.

"Himura, hmm?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and nodded his head.

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

He blinked. "I thought I had. Gomen Nasai, Kaoru-dono."

_What is it with this manners? _

She glanced at him again, her curiosity about him just growing more and more. "It's alright. I just wanted to know that's all. Oh, do you even know my full name?"

"Kamiya Kaoru," he said to her without even having to think to recall it. She looked mildly surprised, so he offered further explanation. "I remember names."

She smiled and laughed. Strangely, he found himself beginning to not mind her company so much. Her personality was pleasant and she didn't make him feel that uncomfortable. Of course, he was having issues with being out in broad daylight. Was it just him or were people staring?

He looked around again, more closely. No, these people _were_ staring. His glances became quicker and more frenzied. As an impulse, he found his hand move quickly to his belt where he felt nothing. Kaoru recognized this movement immediately.

"They're at home, Kenshin. You can have them back when we get there, but you really don't need them. You're safe here, don't worry."

He let his hand drop, but his instinct to flee were screaming at him. His exterior looked calm and cool, but inside his head was swarming with images of surprise attackers and him being sword less. He was completely vunerable, and stuck out terribly. He may as well have been wearing a sign that read:

"_Please attack me, I'm unarmed. -Battousai."_

Kaoru caught the stares too, and suddenly laughed good-naturedly.

"It's your hair. It's not a very common color." She said it also to reassure him that not everyone walking by recognized him. Even if some of the people did, a lot of people here had been supporters of the Ishin Shishi.

He just nodded his head absently, but as they continued to walk from, she doubted his eyes had stayed in one place for more than 3 seconds.

-

They had hurried home, because she had a class to teach. It was her more advanced student class, so she was in her room preparing for a good workout. Since Yahiko lived there, she allowed him to practice with these kids. His level of skill was nearly equal to theirs, and he kept his own when sparring. She let out a relaxing breath and slid open to the door to meet her students outside.

-

Kenshin had long given up keeping his eyes closed. Each time two wooden swords hit each other and a 'hah!' was sounded, they would snap open. Without realizing it his fists had clenched and he was struggling to keep his breathing even.

Just then, another presence jumped out at him. It was nearby too. He was on his feet immediately. He looked around hurriedly for the threat, but couldn't find him. He turned sharply and headed into the training hall, where the sparring came to a sudden stop. 12 sets of eyes rested on him now and he looked to Kaoru for help.

"Keep with your sparring," she said in a warning tone. The students must have known what else could come, because they quickly returned to their previous task, sparring only a few seconds to look at the red-head once in awhile. Kaoru moved over to him. "Is something wrong?"

It took a moment for him to meet her eyes. He had been watching her students, but when he finally looked at her and spoke, his voice was as calm as ever. "Where did you put my swords?"

"They're in the room you were in. Why?"

He didn't get a chance to answer, which he was almost glad for. However, his stomach lurched when he heard the reason.

"Battousai!" An angry voice called. The color almost drained from his face.

The caught every single person in the room's attention. The student's suspicions were confirmed. Battousai? Here, at their training dojo? Kaoru looked at him worriedly, but he missed the look. He was already heading outside where he had heard the voice. Kaoru rushed after him, but turned quickly first.

"You guys stay here," she ordered. She then walked after him but stopped abruptly when she remembered what vital objects the swordsman was missing. She rushed to get them.

-

Kenshin looked completely unfazed as he stepped out onto the porch that wrapped around the dojo. His eyes soon met a rather large looking man. Angry, yet unfamiliar.

"Battousai," he shouted again, as loudly as before. "I, Wantachi Shinichi will defeat you here and now! You ruthless murderer, you killed my only brother!"

Kenshin felt sick. Already it was starting. A string of people were beginning to try their revenge on him. How long would this last? He didn't want to fight anymore.

"Say something! Won't you even defend yourself?"

"No," was his simple response.

"What?" He was earnestly shocked.

No response. The man continued.

"My brother, was a good swordsman," he said angrily.

Again, Kenshin didn't answer. By now, Kaoru ran up behind him. She carried his two swords, of which he only took one. She gripped the swordsman's wakizashi tightly. He held his sword at his side loosely, but ready to draw if the need should arise.

"You are unfit to live," he spat out his anger rising.

"I know," Kenshin said softly.

But the man wasn't listening. "You cut down my brother, and he was a fine swordsman! I am not even at his level of skill so my chances of beating you are slim. But I will die to avenge him. If I get one scratch on your demonic body I will be happy!"

Kenshin spoke up before he got too far. "I will not kill you. I will defend myself if I have to, but I will not kill you."

"Ha! Do you realize the irony of your words? _You_ will not kill? Do you expect to live a normal life now? Look at you! Where do you fight in?"

His words cut into Kenshin deeply. He knew it, but hearing it from another person, someone he didn't even know...was it that obvious?

"Fine," Shinichi spoke again. He waved a hand at the boy. "I won't waste my life, but yours, is through!"

Before Kenshin had time to react, there was a loud 'bang!' He whirled around and pushed Kaoru out of the way, and suddenly felt a sting in his left shoulder. He let out a hiss of pain and dropped to his knees, twisting to see where the man had gone. His eyes burned with anger and he searched around for his sword, wanting revenge. Kaoru stopped him though by rushing over to him. First she placed his sword of his reach and instructed him to lie on his back.

He protested passionately before falling flat on his back, barely having the strength to sit up anymore. The gun-shot had caused her students to rush out and hold in their gasps at the scene before them. Yahiko pushed past them to kneel down next to him and Sano was already off to find Megumi before Kaoru even had to tell him too.

-

Luckily the shooter had been a terrible shot and had only him Kenshin at the top of his shoulder. Megumi had easily removed the bullet and bandaged him up. He had still lost a considerable amount of blood though, and was now off his feet once again. Kaoru stayed with him while Megumi continued cleaning various other cuts she found, much to his protest.

"Oh stop Kenshin," she said , as she pushed his hand down gently again. He kept lifting his hand to push away her own each time she applied medicine to a wound of his. "Do you want this to get infected?"

He never answered.

Kaoru was deep in her own thoughts.

_Why didn't he sense that man in the tree with the gun? He new that other guy was coming..._

She answered her own question though. He still must not have been feeling 100. After all, it was only a few days ago that he had been delusional with a fever.

"_You're unfit to live!"_

"_I know."_

The brief exchange of words echoed clearly in her mind. Her question was burning so long that she finally she just had to ask it. She looked at Kenshin to find that his eyelids were slowly closing.

"Kenshin?"

He made an effort to look at her.

"You don't really...think you're unworthy of living...do you?"

He looked away again, staring at this opposite wall from him. He was very tired, and answered her question without even realizing fully what he said.

"I am not worthy of living, no. But death is a mercy I do not deserve either."

Kaoru blinked in shock at his answer. Megumi paused in her work as well and glanced to the boy whose eyes were closed to mere slits now. Finally they closed altogether and she looked over to Kaoru. Her expression was one of deep sadness and surprise.

"What an awful feeling that must be..."

Megumi nodded slowly. "We can help him I think, Kaoru. It will probably be quite difficult, but I think we can help him."

Kaoru nodded absently, her eyes still on the sleeping form of the former manslayer. She hadn't even known he had been that badly scarred emotionally. Yes, they would help him. They had to.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hmm...a better chapter I suppose. At least it's a bit longer!Geez, can Kenshin get a break or what? Lol, not likely. Stick around for more, and as always, please give me your thoughts on this chapter! I didn't have much time for editing again...just the stuff that jumped out at me immediately, because it's nearly 1AM and I have school tomorrow...lol, thanks! 


End file.
